


Inútil — Inutile — Useless

by tennantive



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drowning, In which Hamilton is the clumsiest fool, M/M, WOW THE SUMMARY MAKES IT SOUND SUICIDAL, Water, dying, it's not… I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 03:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6453712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It might be— well, actually, it's completely— his fault. Standing on the railing at the edge of the pier is tempting fate on a normal day, but…</p><p>Alex couldn't seem to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inútil — Inutile — Useless

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA WOW This is the second fic in which I play with Alexander and his weird, deadly misfortunes…
> 
> Any triggers would include near-death, water, slightly graphic descriptions of drowning…

In his freshman year biology class, Alexander Hamilton learned there were three ways to drown.

There's dry drowning, where a small amount of water can close off airways and restrict oxygen flow through the lungs. Then there's secondary drowning, when water gets trapped in the lungs and then causes problems that ultimately lead to death. And finally, the big one: wet drowning. The lungs fill completely with inhaled water, rendering them useless.

Alexander's lungs have been rendered useless.

It might be— well, actually, it's completely— his fault. Standing on the railing at the edge of the pier is tempting fate on a normal day, and the wind alert was at the highest in the longest time that he could remember. Power outages sprinkled the city, a lightbulb had nearly crushed Laurens as they walked from lunch at Mama Roux's. But Alex still drug him out to the pier, hoping to see the waves crash on the beach in reverse.

He's always sympathized with the waves, their incessant tumultuous crashing as they hit beach, the never-ending movement. As a child in the Caribbean, he used to stand in the lukewarm waters, bask with each push of the water as he imagined the world beyond the horizon. Now he's one with the waves, the salt of the ocean mixing with the salt of his tears, the pound in his ears is either the sea or his heart and he doesn't know which…

And as he falls, all he can think of are the waves. 

Cold. The water is cold, and the wind is cold, his skin is cold, the world has grown cold. His body rises, he kicks to stay afloat. But the water burns his eyes and there's no knowing where the shore is. A wave hits him, and another, pushing him down, down, down. The world is cold but at the same time it seems to burn, his eyes and chest are lit aflame. He fights the urge to breathe but—

In Alexander Hamilton's freshman year biology class they learned about the brain, how breathing is both a conscious and unconscious effort. You can't kill yourself by holding your breath, eventually your brain forces you to breathe. And he tries, he tries so hard to remain calm and to stop and to wait until he knows he's above water, but he breathes anyway.

If he thought the world was on burning before then this has to be some new form of hell. He couldn't seem to die.

There's a pull, he thinks it's the ocean until he realizes the warmth around him, and a pair of arms thread themselves under his and around his chest. And then he's being dragged into the beach, the sand tearing into his cold back.

**Author's Note:**

> What are tenses??? Who knows.
> 
> Title courtesy of In The Heights and also my French class. 
> 
> Second half will probably come a lot quicker if you comment ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
